


Chronicverse

by Crystalium7



Category: Pokemon Reborn
Genre: A different timeline- different outcomes, A mix between anime and game style, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, Major Character Injury, Mentions of experiments, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Most of their personalities have changed as well, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Abuse, Pokemon Death, Secrets, Some People need a hug- some not, Stalking, Team Meteor is more fucked up- no big surprise, Torture, Worldbuilding, no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalium7/pseuds/Crystalium7
Summary: Mitsuko Birch decides to take a vacation to the mysterious Reborn region and finds herself caught in larger schemes of a terrorist organisation and a ruined city beyond saving.What if, she tries to take matters in her hands and becoming unwilling a part of their life?And how long will she have her sanity?An alternative story where many events of the reborn game is much different in a another timeline and I don't own Pokemon Reborn and it's characters.
Relationships: Cain LaRue/Original Character, Corey Molinar/Elena Molinar, Eclipse/Evelyn Seijava, Eclipse/Original Character, Evelyn Seijava/Original Character, Fern Sevilla/Original Character, Hardy Andersen/Aya LaRue, Lin/Original Character, Sirius/Elena Molinar, Solaris Alcantara/Original Alcantara, Taka Alcantara/Original Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Department

Today is my departure from Hoenn into the mysterious region called Reborn.I bid farewell to my family and friendsand went to the train station to buy myself a ticket. I wasn't very well-versed in what Reborn was like, butI had heard some interesting things about their history and the Pokemon its being an old region, their current League was rather new; it was only formed15 years I lined up on a ticketing booth, I wonder, what kind of secrets I will discover there. Ame- now in casual attire-was already waiting for me lined up at the ticketing booth so that I wouldn't have to wait in line too long.

This station, conveniently located in Route 111, had been under renovations until just recently because they were adding a new lane for Express trains that connected Hoenn to Kanto, Unova and Reborn. A direct connection between Hoenn and Reborn's Peridot Ward was, needless to say, very convenient for our trip today. "I wanted to thank you again for signing our partnership, Ambassador Birch," Ame said when I joined her in the queue. "Hoenn is the second region that has agreed to encourage trainers to travel to Reborn. I hope that this partnership will persuade other regions to jump in as well."

"Don't mention it. It'll be a good exposure for our talented trainers to become stronger abroad and I'm sure that will also help gather funds for your region's restoration," I replied. We talked some more but our conversation ended when we reached the yellow ticketing counter.

"Two tickets for the Reborn region, please." I said.

"Certainly. It will be 500 pokedollars," he replied. I took out my credit card from my wallet and handed it to the man so he could swipe it. He glanced once at the name on the card and another at my face, and smiled meaningfully. "Excuse my nosiness, but I'm new at this ticketing booth and wasn't expecting to meet a celebrity," he said. "I just want to say it's an honor to get this opportunity. Hope you have a great trip, Miss Mitsuko Birch."

"Thank you," I said and reached for the ticket, but his grip remained on it. "A bit of advice: I would watch your back in the Reborn Region. I heard it's a dump these days, but you'll never know what you might see or find there. So please be careful there" The man warned me in a low tone before he released his grip on the ticket.

"Thank you, sir. I'll watch my back" I promised, but I sent a concerned look in Ame's way. However, she didn't appear offended by the man's comments. After about 10 minutes, the train arrived and soon departed from the platform with us sitting within it.

 _Goodbye Hoenn and hello Reborn. I'm happy to finally make time for vacation_ , I thought, while staring at the window outside. We passed through the geophysical beauty of seas and landscapes that characterizes my home region. We could see the peak of Mt. Chimney and passed close to the beaches where people were splashing away. Just looking at those landscapes was enough to stimulate some good memories to play back in my mind. As I remembered my younger days, my eyelids became heavy, and I drifted into a nap.

* * *

**_1 hour and 20 minutes later_ **

I don't know how many hours passed, but I was suddenly woken by something that flicked against my cheek. I was still half asleep, but I noticed that Ame had stood up from her seat and was now standing in the narrow passageway between seats.

"Hello everyone! May I have your attention, please?" Ame called out, catching the attention of the passengers "My name is Ame, a representative of the Reborn region. This train is about to reach Grandview Station in 20 minutes. Make sure you don't leave anything behind and that you keep your ticket on you until you leave the train. We hope you all had a pleasant trip and would like to thank you again for having chosen Reborn as your destination. Have a good time in Reborn!" After this announcement, everyone clapped in respect.

Ame sat down again, this time in front of me, and giggled at me. I wasn't sure why she was smiling at me like that, but then I woke enough to realize that I had drooled while I slept. I cleaned my face with a handkerchief with some embarrassment. I coughed and tried to compose myself. "You mentioned that Reborn is in the process of restoration," I said, transitioning into our main topic. "I admire Reborn's resilience. Could you tell me how the project is going so far? I believe I could use a little refresher of what we talked yesterday, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. You're kind for taking such interest in our restoration, since ambassadors tend to only care about their own interests," Ame said. "I can give you a refresher, but could you specify which part you'd like to get a refresher in?"

"I'd like you to talk to me about the Reborn League," I replied. "I think your history is interesting and I'd like to make sure I didn't miss any details about it." "Sure," she said, but her lips curved into a frown. I wondered if I might have asked something I shouldn't have, but Ame started talking before I could change the subject. "The Reborn League was originally founded 15 years ago by my father, who was the region's first Champion, wanted to open up to other regions. He dreamed about peace and his country being finally able to prove itself, so he gathered and hosted qualifications to find talents. First the Elite 4 was made and after a few days 18 Gym Leaders were found, in order to complete the league."

"Really interesting. Your father had quite an ambitious vision. The 18 Gym Leaders, I'm assuming are for each type?" Ame nodded, "Yes it is. My father had pretty good ideas and wanted to make it unique. As for the Elite 4, there was a Battle Royal and the last 4 trainers, who managed to beat the competition, were selected for those, though today we have trainers that have replaced some of the original Elite members."

"Impressive. And what happens if one of those leaders wants to retire?" "Then the Reserve Leader will take their place. The Reborn League has a Reserve Leader for every type: When a Gym Leader retires, the reserve leader takes their place. It tends to be a relative of the Gym Leader. It's interesting how talent and affinity for certain types runs in families."

"I wouldn't know about that, but I look forward to meeting the Gym Leaders if I get the chance."

"I think you'll meet many of them, but I do have an issue precisely regarding that for some of the leaders," Ame sighed and shook her head. "May I ask what's the issue?" I raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, many of these children don't have parents anymore, so they have to live in a building, who functions both as orphanage and treatment center in Lapis Ward. Since the director this place, Dr. Sigmund Connal, doesn't like visitors, these kids are basically shut off from interaction with anyone. This definitely has caused obstacles for many challengers."

My eyes widened a bit when I heard this, and I couldn't help but blurt out the following question: "How are the challengers suppose to complete the Reborn League, when the doctor is keeping the children away from them?"

"I know it's a complicated situation, but I really have my hands tied. Keep in mind that they aren't adults yet. The doctor's logic is that Reborn is dangerous and letting people in would increase the likelihood of accidents, which would cost money and cause some orderlies to be dismissed and... sadly it happened a few times already. In order to strike a deal with him and make things better, his daughter offered the idea to construct a battle area for gym battles and allow only legitimate League challengers to come into the orphanage. Hopefully it will be opened for challengers in the coming months." As she talked, her volume went a bit low.

* * *

The depressing talks were not over yet, because Reborn was a region that was pretty much under construction. The issues with the region's amenities was even worse than the issues with challengers being blocked from battling Gym Leaders. The pollution of Azurine Lake, the high rates of crime and illegal trafficking of pokemon, the decrease in wild pokemon populations and the repeated failures to reintroduce them in certain areas, were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to the problems that plagued the region.

"I hope you're not too distressed by what I'm telling you," Ame said with concern. "I don't want to hide anything from you, since we have struck a partnership. Our region still provides a lot of opportunities for adventures and training, but it definitely isn't an established region like yours. We could never get out of the current bad situation, if it weren't for foreign help like the one you're giving us."

I honestly didn't know what to say. What could I say, that wouldn't make me sound like a spoiled lucky girl? "It's terrible that people in the Reborn region are passing through such a bad time," was all I dared to say. I was now quiet, sinking into the same feelings of determination that had made me agree to form a partnership with Reborn during our meeting. I had no doubts that Reborn had a lot of wasted potential, currently, that could only be restored by interregional help. Even though I did come to Reborn to have a little vacation from work in my home region, I was also looking forward to assisting her with the coordination of renovation projects.

Ame looked at me, but also didn't seem to have anything else to say, but suddenly her expression changed into a surprised one, beginning to stare at me in confusion. "Ame? What is it now?" I asked her, as suddely I felt something touching my shoulder from behind and turned around to see... nobody?

"Huh? What was that?" I asked with a puzzled expression, when I saw Ame's panicked expression, as she looked from the window, "Are you alright, Ame? You look worried."

"Something's not right. Shouldn't we be decelerating already?" Ame said in shock

"Uhm... And why is the train going faster? Shouldn't it stop right now? I wondered heard some creepy noises now.

However before I could think more, I heard a sharp "Move!" from Ame, as she pushed at my side, out of the window, just as the sound of detonation could be heard near us and soon a fiery explosion was created out of nowhere. Flames swallowed up each of the wagons, one by one, as the passengers perishing in fire altogether. The deafening sound of havoc combined with their screams and burned bodies were the last things I witnessed, before hitting hard on something and lost myself into an endless void of unconsciousness.


	2. Outrageous Arrival & New Beginnings

I don't know what just happened right now. From one we were on a train and now the next thing was finding yourself in some empty black space. Everthying was so blurry and distorted, barely feeling a thing now, however I could hear a faint female voice calling out for me, my eyes slowly opened a bit to meet bright light.

"…y!"

I tried my best to focus on the words, but the pain hurts like hell and I couldn't move a single muscle, but I was on something soft; providing me warmth and safety, which was good.

"…y, are you okay?!" I slowly regained my consciousness back, as I began to regonize this voice

"Wake up!" As my eyes slowly opened and later adjusted now, I found myself on a bed in a white room, what it seems like of a hospital room. Wrapped in some bandages around my head and left arm. My clothes were replaced with a light grey sleeve gown.

"What happened? Where I'am?" I groaned in pain, as I tried to get into a sitting position and Ame helping me, by carefully adjusting the position.

"You were brought in the Grand Hall after the explosion. Someone must have put bombs at the station, which caused it." Ame said, as my eyes widen in shock "The authorities currently investigate the cause of it."

"Oh, so we arrived now? How long?" I asked her.

"You've been unconscious for 3 hours now. Currently it's now past 8 PM." Ame stated to me.

"Ah, I see *ugh* it... hurts..." I felt a sharp at my side again, as I shut my eyes in pain. "Dammit, it hurts so bad."

"Don't worry. Nurse Joy told me, that you suffered some minor injuries on your head, legs, but your arm needs more healing, as it was stuck in a rock for awhile. Luckily not enough for a amputation and you haven't suffer any bone crack" Ame ensured me.

But then a concern struck on me, "And... what about the others in the train? Are they okay?" I asked, as Ame's expression saddened a little at my question and looked at me with some guilt, "I'm sorry, Mitsuko... But I could only save you from the crash. The other passengers are..." She didn't have to finish that sentenced, before I got the meaning and placed my hands on my mouth in shock. I knew what she was going to say. They were gone. Dead. Thanks to the explosion. It felt so terrible. I lowered my head, as tears fell on the blanket, as I begin to sob about the lost lives. This wasn't what I wanted to start my vacation in Reborn. Ame came over to me and patted my shoulder, rubbing some circles.

"I-I never though, something *sniff* terrible like this will happen?" I fully sobbed now against her shoulder.

"It's the first time, that such thing happened. Can't it b-"

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Ameeee!" A loud female voice was heard with the sound of the door being slammed wide, as we both looked up to see a green haired young woman wearing a orange-yellow cheerleader uniform and had a happy expression on her face.

"Julia..." Ame mumbled as that Julia steadily approached us with a skip in her step, "Oh Julia, what did you do?"

"Why do you ask? You should know what I did.I was at the gym-gym and then suddenly I heard a loud BOOOOM, so I came running!" Julia cheered with excitement that didn't match the current situation. "But now I'm here because when I arrived to the station, the explosion was already over. What a bummer! And I figured you might know what happened, Ame?"

Ame just sat on a chairwhile I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe my tears noticed me and gasped. Somehow she had missed me, even though I was right on her side.

"OMG, are you okay? Are you getting enough help? Do you want a tissue?"

I had already wiped my tears with my hands, but my nose was full and I thought a tissue would come in handy. I looked in Julia's direction, and found herscanningme with her green eyes.I didn't think it was possible to hide my grief from her.

"And who are you exactly, Julia?" I asked her, once I calmed down and looked at her.

"Oh silly me." She giggled and shaked my hand "My name is Julia Wilde. Electric Gym Leader of Peridot Ward and great lover of coffee. And you?" I was a bit baffled at the last sentence of her sentence about that, but brushed it off.

"Name's Mitsuko Birch. Ambassador of the Hoeen region." I said, but I could almost see thequestions she was about to ask in her eyes.

"Uhm... Why do you call Mitsuko 'Ambassador' and do you know her for some reason?" Julia asked the champion in confusion, while she chuckled a bit.

I decided to clear that, as I tipped her hand, "That's a bit of a long story, so allow me to shorten that: I used to be the Champion of Hoenn years ago and our countries made an agreement for a partnership with the 'Restoration Project', but I merely taking a vacation here."

Soon her eyes sparkled with joy, as she gasped, before going off like a hyperactive Spoink, "Ex- Champion of Hoenn?! Here?! In Reborn?! This is AWESOOOOOOOOOOME!" Julia squealed, as she jumped in joy. "Oh, you have no idea what it means for me! Um… well, I mean, for us... hihihi... Concerning Hoenn, I've never been there myself, but I've always heard good stuff about this region."

"Thanks for that compliment." I smiled a bit "We Hoennians are know for it's tropical like environment. I recommend you a vacation there, especially to Slateport City, because of the summer festivals."

"I wish, I could take a vacation as well." Julia signed dreamily, before looking a bit sad "But.. with that current crisis it is impossible do to so... But that means, I'll spread as much cheer and joy around to make things better." She happily mused at the last one with determination. She eally must be a ray of sunshine right here with her personality, even if she's a bit weird.

"Also pop quiz!" I heard her saying something, as she took both my hands "Have you planned to take on the Reborn Leagueduring your stay?" If I was 3-4 years younger and that hothead girl with adventurous passion, I would instantly say 'Yes', but now I wasn't sure, now that I had 'retired' to follow my father's footsteps as a researcher and I had other plans to follow. Julia seemed to noticed me not answering and smiled instead.

"It's okay, take your time for your answer. First try to take a break from your turbulent arrival and then if you're ready, than answer me, okay?" She ensured me, as we both saw Ame suddenly entered back into the room with her phone on hand, as I quickly looked back at the chair and than her, making sure I didn't saw things now.

"A-Ame what happened?"

"Sorry Mitsuko, but currently I have some unfinished business to take care of and we'll talk tomorrow about this. Also the nurse told me on the way, that you'll have to stay 3 days for recovery." Ame gave me a small order, before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Oh nooo! That's a big bummer," Julia said to me."I really wanted toshow you my I guess we canstill do that 3 days later. Can't we?"

"Yeah sure..." I said, but I wasn't feeling inspirits when I replied.

It wasn't because I wasn't excited to see Julia's "hood", but because...I don't know. Gradually, I felt like my head was aching more thanthe dull ache that plagued me since I woke up. It was now getting to a point where I couldn't ignore it.

"Julia, I... think I'll need the nurse." However, before I could see Julia come back with thenurse, my mind had already gone blank.

* * *

**_Meanwhile somewhere in Apohyll Academy_ **

"Are you sure, you'll be fine, Kiki- I mean sensei? Should I better stay with you? The journey can wait any time?" A 17 year old girl pleaded with her mentor. She wore a grey kimono jacket with ying-yang patterns, a black tailcoat dress with matching pants and a pair of black loafers. She had long black hair, that reached till her shoulders with some of them being tied into a bun.

They were currently discussing with her 1st journey for the League challenge in 3 days now and of course the girl was excited to leave and finally prove herself, that the 7 years of training were paid good for. But she couldn't help, but to worry about her mentor's health problems and leaving her and her home behind, to go into a world of chaos on the other side of the island. Her feelings were associated with nervousness, future homesick and... mostly fear for the worst case scenario. What if she collapsed again, while she was absent? What if she... She couldn't bear to imagine that.

"Don't worry about that, Victoria. I'll be fine regardless of what obstacle in my way." The sensei named Kiki ensured her with a calm tone. A middle aged woman, who had short magenta hair till her chin, matching eyes and wore a dark magenta shirt, brown training pants and a pair of black loafers with a brown coat hanging on her shoulders. This woman of wisdom and inspiration for many was also the region's first Fighting Gym Leader of the league and sensei of Apophyll Academy.

"B-but remember, what happened... 4 days ago..." The girl identified now as Victoria said in a worried tone with a panicked expression "I'm just... Just scared..."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Kiki said, before coughing a bit and drinking some water and slowly stood up "I have been in worst situations, while being bedridden for some weeks now. But let's put all the gloom aside and celebrate your birthday now. Cal and the others are waiting for us now. Come." She outstretched her hand for the girl to take it, as she smiled a bit and both walking at the beach, where people hosting a party.

* * *

A 16 year old boy with the name, Cain LaRue, wearing some flamboyant clothing in his favourite colour, as he adjusted his cross shaped silver earrings and looking at his reflection on the mirror. Some eyeliner here and put that pony high up and voila, all done with his appearance now.

He squatted in front of his bed and removed the storage cases and untidy clothes that he'd put around his suitcase. He'd put all the things he thought he'd need 5 days ago, but he hadn't been able to make up his mind about leaving until today.

He put the PokeBalls inside his backpack and pulled out his suitcase's handle.

"I often heard League challengers complaining about Reborn City being a total mess, but I'm sure that mess will be more tolerable than the one I have here," he sighed "Or at least I can hope things will turn out better."

He really hated the idea of leaving his sister behind, but he couldn't stand living here anymore. He couldn't really ask her to leave with him either: she had to continue her job as Gym Leader.

But finally, he could leave the wastelands behind. He was finally set free from the cage. He could hardly believe how difficult he thought it would be, and how simple it was in the end.

"Let's head to my uncle's now," he said to himself.

Although he hadn't asked his uncle for permission to stay with him, he had high hopes that he'd allow him to stay. His uncle and his family were the only relatives he could count on for this.

* * *

"HA! See that, Flobot. Even though you used cheap tactics, I was able to come on top," he said.

He noticed that the students that were watching his gym battle were clapping, but he scowled.

"What's that lame applause? Come on, use your arm muscles if you have any," he told them.

The applause gradually increased in intensity and he was satisfied.

"Your ego boost or negative?"

"It's not an ego boost."

"Follow me to the Headmaster's Office. Speed up."

He was annoyed that she was keeping himfrom leaving the damn school and going to thenext gym. However the explanation Florinia would give him would be devastating to the region, but full of potential to him. What could be a better opportunity for him to prove his genius than saving a terrorized region? It will also benefit him a lot for that.

"Servine. Roserade. Time to make a better name now! If these losers, think I'll be playing hero, that they have made a mistake there. " He summoned his Unova Grass Starter and Bonquet Pokemon; the latter being a shiny, both having their trainer's pride and arrogance, who smirked smugly at him in return.


	3. First Impressions

I couldn't remember, what happened after I blacked out, as my eyes slowly opened up; expecting the bright lights of the room again with being given again medical attention. But as soon my eyes adjusted- to my surprise- I found myself looking a night sky with colourful stars and light swirling around; reminding me of those astronomy pictures back in the Moosdeep Space Center. I tried to move my body a bit, but my limbs were unresponsive and the only thing I could actually move was my head. However as I looked around my surroundings, I realized much to my shock, I was floating in space!

"W-what? Why can't I move? Why I am floating?! Please somebody help!" I shouted, as I struggled with what little strength I had left, but no avail- as I was still weakening from the train accident. I was trapped in some. After a few minutes of hopeless struggle, I gave up and hag my head in disappointment.

"What is going on?" I let out a small whimper, feeling near to despair and calling out at something for me to answer. It repeated at least 8 times, before sorrow started to overtake me, as I continued to call out various names- my family's and friends mostly -, that slipped through my mind. As my voice nearly broke because how I was now yelling out of despair.

_I don't want to be here... Please someone... Anyone... Help me..._

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, as I freely let them trail down my cheeks, closing my eyes; scared of what's going to happen next. I felt trapped in this void without any chance to escape.

"Stop crying." I heard a calm, yet firm voice interrupting the endless silence, as I opened my eyes looked up to see a green huge bright light floating towards me through. It began to take the shape of Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon and protector to the Delta Tribe. I couldn't believe that, Rayquaza just appeared in front of me. It felt very weird, but also exciting.

"R-Rayquaza..." I managed to speak; my mind filled with lots of questions "What are you... doing here? Where am I?"

"There's no much time now, Mitsuko. I can't talk with you for long," Rayquaza said, as he circled around me.

"Let me take you to a place I want you to see." I allowed Rayquaza to grab me with his huge claw, and we flew for a bit, though the space was so infinite that I wasn't sure we were really moving. The place Rayquaza wanted to show me looked like a planet with some ruins, but he didn't approach it close enough to make the details out.

"This whole place is called Space Void. It's a realm that us Legandaries can come to. It's also known... as the New World."

* * *

"The... New World?"

"Yes... But now, you must go back. You're waking."

"What" I asked. However, before Rayquaza could say anything else, another bright light enveloped us whole, to the point I couldn't see anything. I tried to call him, but no avail. The pain came back in an instant, giving me a sensation like I never had, before everything around me disappeared in silence, absorbed by the void.

* * *

"Rayquaza!" I gasped. However, when I opened my eyes, I gradually remembered that I was no longer in Hoenn. I was in a hospital room with two Chanseys. Seconds after I regained consciousness, a blue-haired nurse Joy and an Audino rushed in. Seeing that I was awake, they smiled and called for Julia.

Within a minute, the cheerleader entered the room with a Plusle sitting on her right shoulder and a Minun on her left. The moment she saw me, she collapsed on top of me. "Thank goodness you're awake!" Julia loudly exclaimed, as she pulled me into an embrace. I expected to feel intense pain, as any movement had given me before, but that wasn't the case. In fact, I noticed that the bandages on my body were no longer there and thus I could move my limbs again.

"What happened, Nurse Joy? How long was I unconscious?" I asked the nurse, feeling as though I had been hit by Confuse Ray.

"Quite a while, 11 hours to be exact." She reported, looking at her notes. "During that time, your injuries were treated by Chansey's Heal Pulse, so they should be completely healed now. We let you sleep till you woke up on your own."

Upon hearing this, I quickly got off the bed and began stretching my limbs and upper body a few times. I had dearly missed the feeling of being in control of my own body. Then I walked towards the two Chanseys and patted their heads as a thanks for their effort. In return, they smiled and bowed, quite pleased to have been of help. Then I remembered about Julia wanting to show me her "hoot", so I grabbed my suitcase under the bed and picked a blue blouse shirt, black jeans and a pair of white boots and went to the bathroom to change myself. My hair was done in a high ponytail like Julia's and also add a pair of blue cube shaped earrings. I was ready, yet a bit nervous how Revorn City looks, giving what Ame told during the train ride.

"C'mon Mitsuko. Lemme show you my hoot now. But please don't freak out.I don't know why but foreigners tend to do that when visiting for the first time," Julia said to me, while we walked throughthe main lobby.

* * *

The first thing I sensed when Julia opened the Grand Hall doors, was an awful stench coming from the ocean, which made me cover my was the same Opal Ward I had passed through the day before, but I guess I was too hurt and confused to pay attention to my surroundings too much.

She guided me to the west side of Opal, which she called the Peridot Ward.I didn't want to offend, but I really couldn't understand why Julia could be so bubbly while guiding me through her "hoot". The stench barely got better as we moved away from the turbid waters, andthe buildings, oh the buildings were mostly greyish with broken windows and cracks beneaththe were no better; they were covered with cracks, and the parts that weren't were equally hard on my sight, since they were full oftrash scattered about. And there was no greenery at all! Not even a few trees and only some withering ones. It felt like, I was in some apocalypse movie or something!

My eyes scanned every corner of this place. All of it was the same. A hand touched my left shoulder, as I turned around to see Julia looking a bit worried. I wanted to say something. Something like "What the hell is this?" or "Please explain to me this mess?", but I knew they sounded rude, so I chose to remain silent.

"You're quietly freaking out, aren't you? I guess Peridot isn't much compared to the grand cities abroad. It's actually not the best Ward either.I for one know, of course, that Obsidia and Onyx are much prettier, but it's got a unique goodness in my opinion," I heard Julia explaining, but frankly I was just lost in my thoughts now. I knew I would find Reborn in need of restoration, but it was definitelyfar worse than what Ame and the ticket guy had prepared myself for.

"Do you want to go back to the Grand Hall? I'd understand if you don't want to see anymore of Peridot," Julia said. Her words would've been comforting, had her expression not betrayed her disappointment.

"Actually, I'd like to see more, if you don't mind," I said, which instantly improved Julia's mood. Besides, I wasn't lying to her. Part of me wanted to go back, but I couldn't help my curiosity to see more of this broken region. Julia and I walked Southward, which led to where the now out-of-order Grandview Station was.

 _First, I survived an explosion and now I'm in an apocalypse city with so much damage there. But... It can be fixed, right? That's what we agreed to. Yes yes, I'll talk tomorrow with Ame better,_ I though, still feeling the confidence of my duties. When we both arrived at the train station, it was in the worst shape after the explosion with police officers pulling out the mangled bodies of the passengers and a few people looking terrified at the scene; even crying. I felt getting sick again, just watching this and was taken away by Julia a few miles and we both sat on bench.

My face gazed on the ground while holding my head with both hands, feeling like it's going to explode. So much terrible things in just a short time... It makes me already sick. _I don't want to imagine, how their families will react to this. All those shattered dreams and any plan they had all gone into the smoke now._

"I know you are sad about this. Weird things in Reborn have been happening recently,but if you can look past that it's a lovely region," Julia comforted me. "Once Ame captures the bad guys, I'm sure everything will be good again. Then, I'llinvite you to my gym. That's acool place with 100%fun! No better place to kick every negative feeling out of your mind. It's my personal universe, where I can be myself. You'll see what I mean."

I didn't know, if I should trust her on her gym being a fun place, but it sounds somehow promising in such awful place. I simply nodded at her, as we both walked back the Opal Ward still thinking about the whole mess. Nevermind, I could talk Ame about this, once she has the time for.

* * *

I parted ways with Julia, as she returned to her gym to do some business and I was glad to enter the hall again, giving me sort of relief after what I saw seconds before. I decided to buy some snacks to eat, as I didn't had breakfast this morning. I went to the right counter and paid money for some jelly donuts and a Soda Pop and sat on a counch, eating my breakfast and enjoying the taste. It at least reminds me, when my grandma made similar ones when I was a child. Some nostalgic taste on my mouth, as food always distracted me from negative thoughts.

But suddenly at the mindest of my thoughs, I felt a hand smoothly touching my shoulder from behind and a feminine voice saying "Heyy there beauty.", which made me startled and swiftly slapped that person behind me in panic and fell on the floor. It was a boy in his teens with dark purple small ponytail, wearing a light lilac blouse with checkered patterns of yellow and black colours, black pants and grey trousers. He also wore some silver cross shaped earrings and a silver bracelet with a purple crystal on it, which was pretty and expensive looking. His style was more punk like, but he gave some positive aura around him for some reason with this smile.

"Ouch... Damm, it has been awhile, since I got slapped like that. Wow." He said in a rather calm and surprised tone, instead of just being angry.

"Well, you did scared me out of nowhere, so it wasn't that nice." I scolded him, trying to justify my reaction.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. But judging by your act, you don't seem so fine. Sorry for scaring you like that." He giggled a bit and sat on my left with some distence, but stretching put his hand to me, "Name's Cain LaRue and what is yours, cutie?" He said with a smile.

"Cutie is not my name, but it's Mitsuko Birch for you." I said a little annoyed, but remained calm.

"Ooohhh, what a beautiful name you have. And what brings you here? Are you taking on the league as well?" "

No... But I'm here because of a partnership I made with Ame a few days ago. I'm the Ambassador of Hoenn and our regions agreed for the Restoration Project."

"Really?" Cain asked me surprised "You're the Ambassador of Hoenn? Wow, that sounds great, though I have no idea what ambassadors do actually." He laughed at the last one, before jokingly told me, I reminded him of his young cousin with that face, I gave him for that.

Then something caught my eye, as I saw a silver bracelet with a purple crystal attached into. It looked very beautiful, as my curiosity sparked."MayI askyou about your bracelet? It's got a lovelypurple crystal. What gemstone is it?" I took his hand to inspect the beautiful crystal closely, but Cain suddenly began to blush and hide his face with hisother hand.

"Ahh please, senpai! If you wanted to take my hand, you could do it anytime~" He said flustered, before he smiled to me again. "Just kidding. This is a Poisionium Z, a Z- Crystal from the Alola region. My unclegifted it to me along with this Z-Bracelet on my 14th birthday. Z-crystalsallow youto upgradeone Pokemon's attack, which is then called a Z-Move."

He stood up and began to make weird movements, before striking a pose, with let a small laugh escape from me and a few people stared at him dumbfounded. According to him, that's the move for Acid Downpour, which deals much more damage than an average poison move. It reminds me of Mega- Evolution with the upgrades, minus the transformation of a Pokemon's appearance.

"That's... interesting, but weird..." I said, trying to understand this. The boy laughed at my response, as he sat again on the couch, ignoring the comments the people make, like it was only just the two of us, "It's okay to fell like this. People prefer Mega Evolution, but I'll bring Z- Moves to the newest trend ever!"

I smirked at his answer, though I read that most people actually do use Mega Stones more often than Z-Crystals, but I really want to see him try. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ame walking towards us, while putting her phone inside her pocket. She smiled at us, "Ah Mitsuko here you and... Cain? What a nice surprise to see you again."

"Oh hi, Ame. I just had a lovely chat with Mitsuko~" He chimed. "So any news?" I asked, while looking a bit concerned. "The good news is, that we caught a suspicious man, that might work for them and he's currently negotiating right now." Ame said, which made me relax a bit, now he's been given justice.

"Serves him right for killing people and nearly us." I said, while standing up "Can I also come for the negotiation?" I really wanted to give him a piece of my own mind and ask the hell out of him for such horrible deed, he committed, but Ame forbade me, as that's her business and quickly fetches Cain for the registration, while I waited for him.

Afterwards he bide me goodbye, as he returned to his place and actually left a small note with his phone number. _Seriously, why would he do that?_

Taking the note in my hand, I went back take my possessions to the room, Ame gave in the quarters.

* * *

Once I moved inside in my new room, the first I did was connecting my PokeNav Plus to the big TV screen to catch a signal to all applications and contacts, I stored. First I tipped Mr. Stone's number on, so I would report of my day today. After 5 minutes of loading, the screen went on with Devon's president, his son, Steve Stone and Champion Wallace asking me for my impressions of this region. We talked about the current crisis and how it was more of a difficult situation, because the city was in far worse shape than they imagined. And thanks to the explosion at the Grandview Station, the ride was been delayed till the tracks are repaired, which will take perhaps months.

We also decided, that Wallace (Hoenn's current chanpion) and 2 other Gym Leaders- Electric Gym Leader Wattson and Rock Gym Leader Roxanne. Oh boy, this will be some exhausting meeting because Wattson will list me a ton of questions to give him more inspirational for his tourism business and oh boy... This will take forever, but maybe he won't be that thrilled about the city's current state.

Once we cleared the discussion, I tipped my family's house nummer, wanting to see how they doing. My father told me to call us, once I arrived at Reborn. It took awhile, but soon I was greeted by my little brother's Brendan energetic presence, "Hello Big Sis! How are you at the new region?"

"I'm currently fine... Just exhausted, that's all." I lied, not wanting to spread worry "So how are mom and dad doing? Are they here?"

"Yes, they both here. Luckily dad has some free days from his work, but mom's got sick all the sudden since you left. Maybe allergies or something." The last sentence got me worried, because mom looked just fine, before my departure. But given, how she's currently working at the Berry Master's garden business, I brushed it off as due to the rainy cold weather there.

The screen went black for a while, but I could hear footsteps and some distant voices, before it went back on, revealing my mother lying on the bed with a weak smile and my father standing besides her. "Ah, hello sweetheart. I'm glad, that you're safe and sound." How was your first day?" She spoke in a quite tone.

I really want her to tell her about the city's current situation and about the explosion, but seeing her like this all worry and ill, I couldn't bring it up to lie them. Sure it was wrong, but not now. Maybe, when it's time, "It... went all right, mom. Nothing to worry about. Just stressful with all the work today."

Both my father and Brendan smiled at my lie; thankfully bought it, but my mother seemed to frowned a second, before leaning against some colourful pillows with a slight, yet tired smile. To think, she actually believed me as well, might be a miracle, since she would discover through it anyway, but she isn't her, so there was no worry, "I heard, that our girl became a representative of our region and is currently doing business with Reborn's champion along with Devon Corp. We're so proud of you, darling!" My father, Professor Birch, said with pride, causing me to smile at that "Everyone's in Hoenn is talking about the partnership between the two regions, but we have to wait until further updates, since most of our tv media doesn't work properly for a big connection with Reborn yet."

Then he exited the room, because he had a meeting with Professor Cozmo, Brendan went off to support his friend May at a Pokemon Contest and mother wanted to rest now and despite my protests, she insisted that it's late now and we'll talk another day. She told me the greetings from the gym leaders and Wally's family and said, I should get more sleep now for my next day, before ending the call.

I was upset because of the short talk with my family, but on the other side... It was better this way. They shouldn't know their daughter almost died in a bombing, right?


	4. Odd Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Gore in 1-2 paragraph(s) in this chapter. Skip them if you don't want to read, ok?

I had a very short sleep of 3 hours at that night. My mind was still fresh about the whole city and despite Julia's words, it couldn't just brush this off. It was... so overwhelming and horrible at the same time, that I get tear up for those people who live in such conditions. And was the New World just a dream?

I don't know what causes me to stay at night; 10:25 pm to be exact, but here I was now fully awake and walking on the empty streets of Lower Peridot Ward. Equipped with warm clothing against the cold winds, my bag with some food and writing stuff, a videocamera to record and a flashlight.

My curiosity was the reason, why I'm outside. It wants to know more about the place and a spark of adventurous spirit was still in me to explore the area. So I give for the sake exploring. Luckily I bought 3 Pokemom with me for my safety and mostly for the project purposes, which were Vanilly (Swanpert), Starry (Swellow) and Tirami (Mightyena; my strongest ones. I decided to let out Tirami from her PokeBall, as she greeted me with a jump and nuzzled me, happy to see me again. She serves as a bodyguard of mine.

"Same here, buddy. Let's do some exploring like the old days." I patted her head, before we headed towards the west direction of our way, avoiding the ruined train station and headed a bit north from here. Bringing the light back and forth, I only saw garbage at almost every corner or some Rattatas fleeing from us. Nothing special about.

We walked near the broken train tracks, which Tirami chased the some Pidgeys in a playful manner, despite she made some noise and knocked a few things over, much to my annoyance and had to keep her close by or else trouble comes very fast in a unknown far place.

Nothing eventful happened, which I was very grateful for it and I could document the surroundings in peace, yet I careful distance myself from suspicious things. Mostly taking pictures or doing mini videos and writing down my doings, like how my father does that with his research. I hope, this will help me understand the city better.

* * *

**10:45 pm**

In almost every 3rd trash can, you'll find a Gulpin inside it. Sometimes 2-3 will share one as "a roof over their heads"...

A small horde of Stunkys love to cause mischief in an alley, having chased off 4 people...

The only Pokemon, that enjoy the toxic waters are mostly Grimers or Skelps thanks to their poison type. No Goldeens or Magikarps.

Mr. Seacrest was very generous to show me his small garden, after I proved myself to be respectful during a Pokemon match. Serves as a refuge for both Bug-and Grass Pokemon.

Currently I was near an abandoned huge factory, leaning against a wall and Tirami scanned the path for any possible attacker. The only thing, that still bothered me was that smell fromthe lake and wrapped my scarf around my mouth and nose, to block it at least off. Looking at the pictures, it pains me to see the poor Pokemon had to adapt to such poor conditions and I'll be glad to tell my documentaries to Ame, once I return to theGrand Hall after doing some more.

I returned my gaze towards, when Tirami is wieggling her tail and stood still, before suddely and over me and barked.

"What's wrong?" I quickly stood up and packed my stuff.

Just moments later, loud crashes were heard and things were thrown around the streets. The next thing I knew, we were being blasted away by an explosion and would've been thrown into lake, had I not called Starry out just in time. Starry flew us around and landed behind the building but far enough that we'd be safe from any other explosion. We looked to see if we could find the source of the ruckus. I caught a glimpse of a serpentine Pokemon's silhouette swiftly moving in a fast speed, knocking out what I imagined looked like Zangooses. Upon creeping closely and but keeping hidden behind some boxes, I noticed the aggressor was a Seviper, whose size was much longer and bigger than the average. _A territory battle between two mortal enemy Pokemon? But why in the middle of a street?_ It was very odd, given it takes place in a small neighborhood with the streets had appeared empty to me, in retrospect it was probably better that most of them were not outside.

The snake looked very terrifying to me and the fight gave me goosebumps, because of how violent it was. I wondered if I should intervene and stop their fight using my pokemon. Yet, I was concerned they might not be able to do a thing, since it had been long since they had a proper battle. I didn't want my pokemon to get hurt unnecessarily. As such, I couldn't make an action, and had to be satisfied by just watching and praying that no one be hurt irreparably.

After watching a couple of minutes, I thought that I had perhaps better record this fight. Not only because I could talk with my father about it later, but also because this was a rare opportunity to learn more about territorial instincts of these Hoenn-native pokemon and perhaps make a documentary later on. I pulled out the videocamera and began to videotape the fight.

Like the documentaries I watched in class back at the Trainer's School, the fight was -as expected-very violent and heated between the two Pokemon species. Though this was clearly a 6 vs 1 battle, with the Seviper outnumbered by the Zangooses, it was surprising thatthe Seviper always kept the upper hand, by constantly using Poison Tail against them. Three of them went for its tail, which I assumed wasan attemptto apprehend the snake, only for it to...

My eyes widen in shock, when I saw the 3 Cat Ferret Pokemon being sliced in half and 2 more soon going through the same fate. I... I couldn't speak. I never saw such explicit aggression at so close a distance before in my life, but I tried my best tosuppress my urge to scream.

Then there was only one Zangoose left. From its looks,it was female and shiny, but a different color palette than what I was used to; its claws were greyish silver instead of the usual red colours, thoughits patterns were still blue. She had practically avoided all the attacks, but her body was covered in bruises and scratches mostly and looked pretty exhausted. Her expression displayed fatigue, not surprising given her wounds. However, her eyes glimmered with wrath towards this situation, as her fellow comrades were slaughtered and her body wasno longerresponding properly due to the injuries, often stumbling and almost falling on the ground.

I... feel sick and helpless now, seeing this in front of my eyes. Normally it's natural for such wildlife situation with casualties, it feels so wrong at such place. And the size of that Seviper is terrifying me; t's so long that he could easily over power a group of Zangooses. _That's not normal , isn't?_

However I saw her grabbed some small rocks from the floor and swiftly threw them right into Seviper's mouth, as soon it prepared for a Poison Fang. It fangs barely reached her left claw, when he was chocking and I could see the triumphant smirk on Zangoose's face, as took this opportunity to escape, but not before giving a last sad look to her fallen comrades first. Angrily, that it's opponent flew, the Fang Snake Pokemon hissed and slithered at the direction, the enemy took.

* * *

I was relieved, that at least it had some good outcome from this gruesome slaughter, but I feel sad for the 5 Zangooses, who lost their lives in such manner and I wanted to edited the slaughter. I walked a few miles, before I decided to sit on a bench near some withering flowers. Surprisingly I had a nice conversation with a Doxie during a small battle who complained about the lack of greenery and that awful smell it came from the lake and even gave me a Rose Insence for a good smell, before she left. _Well at least, you won't have to complain about the horrible smell near the lake._

Packing my gift in my bag, I decided to work on the video editing now, cutting out that gruesome part out of it- and my memory- and began to rewatch it at least 5 times, if I need some other improvements to adjust. But part of me wanted to know about this Seviper, since it looked no other like the average ones, I encountered back in Hoenn. The only clues I got were the big size and it's sharp reflexes; the latter trait a common one among many and the tail couldn't cut something through, unless...

But then, I saw something around the corner and I paused to see 3 figures in black cloaks running somewhere, holding something I couldn't regonize. Who were they?

"Mitsuko! My thoughs were interrupted, as a female voice shouted through the silence. I turned around to see Julia waiving from afar and ran towards me with Plusle and Minun in tow.

"Hello Julia. What do you want?"

"Oh hi, Mitsuko. It's good to see you again?" Julia greeted me "What are you doing at such hour outside?"

I wanted to avoid her question, since I didn't want to answer now, but this would only drawn somebro suspicion and said a little of the truth, "I went outside for a walk, because... I couldn't sleep very well. That's all."

Her cheerful expression changed a bit upon hearing this, but was probably convinced due to yesterday's events, "No need for such look. I can understand."

 _Phew, thank Kyogre she feel for it,_ I was relieved, now less worried and was wondering, why is doing here, "So, what brings you at night as well."

"Well, after the whole train investigation and the negotiation drama, 3 people broke inside and stole some very important documents regarding some top secret info and stuff about them." Her expression went angry to the next line "And we found out, they going to target my gym next!"

I raised an eyebrow, upon she mentioned the 3 people. Could they be the same ones in the video? I don't know, but maybe I could help her somehow without showing her the footage.

"Listen, Julia." I said carefully "When I returned from my walk, I passed a factory down the tracks, when I spotted exactly 3 people in black cloaks holding something... Maybe those are the thieves."

The cheerleader looked at me with some widen eyes, before she grew a huge smile on her face and her electro rabbits cheered all suddenly.

"That's it, Mitsuko!" Julia exclaimed in triumph "They must be at the Mooswater Factory now. Like Rini said."

"Ehm... Who's Rini?"

"You'll see. Also by the way: Do you have Pokemon with you?" She asked with in curiosity

I nodded and showed 3 fingers with my hand, the amount of Pokemon I brought with me. But for what reason, does she ask me that?

"Then follow me Mitsuko. We're gonna boom their faces. Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the direction I walked.

_Oh great... What did I signed for now..._

* * *

After minutes of running, we arrived at a different factory. I was trying to catch my breath, as Julia walked towards the door. The factory had the sign "Mooswater Factory" on the top middle.

"Locked" Julia exclaimed, as she scanned the door. "But no problems for me. I got this...", the cheerleader suddely grinned, as she swung her leg with such force, that the door lock instantly broke. I looked at her with some shock, yet amazed how she was capable of doing this without a Pokemon's help.

"Did you just..."

She simply nodded.

"Observation: Detection. Julia's presence confirmed." A female voice stated with little emotion making us turn around and saw two people.

The voice belonged to was a young woman around the middle of 20's with short green hair and matched eyes. She also wears a pair of glasses, a lime green bodysuit with dark green gloves and stockings and white boots. That must be Rini, she mentioned earlier.

The boy followed behind her was around my age and looked similar like her. He was wearing glasses, that are below his eyes, a dark green shirt, with a light green undershirt, brown trouser that have been rolled halfway up of his lower leg with white socks and brown boots. His expression looked bored, as his eyes darted around the streets.

Julia ran to the girl and hugged her, as she reluctantly returned the hug, before breaking off. The boy looked at me with some surprise and a hint of curiosity. It felt... very awkward for me, but remained silent.

She turned to towards me, "This is Florinia. We've been BFFs since middle school as well as roommates. She is also the Gym Leader of the Onyx Ward and the instructor head at Onyx Trainer School in this city.." Julia introduced.

"Greetings: My name is Florinia. Note: You must been the Ambassador of Hoenn, Ame told us before. It's a honor." She spoke in a short and reserved manner, yet her tone was still polite, as we shook our hands.

"Aaaaand this is Fern." Julia continued not even trying to make it interesting.

I extended my hand towards him, but he declined it and looked me somewhat observed and said just "Hello Miss Ambassador." His tone was a bit cold, yet half-heartedly.

I turned around to Florinia and asked her about what are we doing next. What she said, made me speechless.

"Acontinued interrogation of the culprit to the attack on Grandview Station provided us with partialinsight into the organization's ongoing plots. They called themselves Team Meteor."

 _Team Meteor? What an odd name_.

"The operatives are allegedly ready to unleashmore explosive destruction, targeting the next mostsensitive points of the city." Specifically, the Grand Hall, and...

"Julia's gym. The Neo-Circuit Power Plant." I added on, recalling the memory passing a bright yellow building during my exploring and read the sign for it.

"Hey, Neo-Circuit is such a lame name!"Julia protested. "It's called the Electro-Dazzle Happy Boom-Time House of Cheer."

"Whatever it means." Fern replied in an annoyed voice "Can we just go inside and get over with it?"

* * *

We entered into the factory afterwards with Julia and Fern still arguing over something I couldn't fully understand Inside, my nose became aware of the most awful stench that was surrounding the whole area. I put the Rose Incese out from my bag and hold it closely to my nose and sniff it a few times, as it lovely smell distracted me from the stench and even sprinkled a little in my scarf. _Bless that young woman, who gave me this. It feels like spa for me now._

Now covered both my nose and mouth with it and feeling much better, as soon as we arrived in front of a filtration basin filled with crimson water inside.

 _I think I've never breathed anything so disgusting in my life! It kind of smells like the waters outside. Except this is at least tens of times more gross than what I've been used to now. How the hell can those 3 hide out in such disgusting place!,_ I thought, feeling like to vomit, if it weren't for my scarf and the Rose Incese.

Me, Florinia and Julia looked at the water which was the same colour as the ocean, but more wine red. "Observation: The liquid indicates high levels of pollution. Estimated toxicity . . . 90%" Florinia explained to us, while observing the water.

"And this is being dumped in the Azurine Lake. No wonder it's poisoned and-"

"Yeah, yeah. The ocean is poisoned so much, making it unhabitable for anyone to live here, so they moving away from this environmental bullshit. Can we go now?" Fern suggested interrupting Julia, becoming impatiently

"Agreement: Let us proceed. Observation: The path divides into two. The most efficient way to observe the surroundings would be to split up in two parties." Florinia said "Julia and I will take the west side and you two take the east, understood?"

I simply nodded, as I felt unsure teaming up with Fern. But maybe I'm just worrying too much with all that and I need to calm down already.

"Warning: Be careful brother. Estimated the values of dangers. Proceed with caution." I hear Florinia warning him, before she left with Julia.

Having nothing else to say, I was ready to go with him, even though I was a little sceptical about the last sentence. Values of dangers... I probably had knew, that would happen... But I better focus on my cooperation with Fern instead and find more about this evil team.

* * *

Things can now finally become interesting. Flobot told me about a certain young lady, who is the ambassador of a different region, the champion made a partnership with, aside that Team Meteor thing.

Judging from first impressions, she was relatively a quite person and someone insecure person. The way, how she wanted to greet me, tells me that she at least is polite, but... I want to see more from this one. _Now that it was just the two of us._

"So, you're Hoenn's Ambassador. Mitsuko Birch, huh? I said, as she turned around me in surprise.

"Yes I am... And you're Florinia's brother, right?" Her voice remained calm.

"Yup.

We both walked down the corridor in silence first, as I saw two people in black coming towards us, calling us intruders. They send out a Herder and Bibrabel. Let's see, what Pokemon she has now, I though, sending out Roselia and she send out a Mightyena. How impressive.

I ordered Roselia to use Stun Spore, fully paralyzed the Bibrabel, though it went for Water Gun, which wasn't that effective on a Grass Pokemon. My eyes darted towards Mitsuko ordering her Pokemon to use Thunder Fang on her opponent's Herdier. And judging by the extra boost in this field, it must've been very painful for that pitiful weakling to stand a chance.

Once Roselia had finished hers with Mega Drain, both losers recalled their Pokemon back and ran off like cowards. _So she isn't a weakling, very interesting to say this. Maybe I should ask her about it._

"By the way. You seemed to have some good skill in Pokemon battling. Not the newbie, I'm right?"

She simply nodded to me, than I find out, she retired in favour for some stupid Pokemon research with her father. _How boring, sounds like more what my sister would do,_ I though and we continued to walk further, Such strong skill and she's really wasting it on some stupid research, she's doing with her old man _._

As we fought more, the further were getting inside, the more I want to know about her. What were are goals? What does she wanted in such hellhole? Why did she choose Reborn from all the regions? She seems so... such a wonderful example, of what would I see in every trainer of Reborn and... _Perhaps not now, Fern. Do more questions!_

As I went on, she told me she's the representative of Hoenn, who agreed a partnership with Ame and is interested about what lies in this region during the "Restoration Project" they doing. _Oh, so she's just coming for this kind of business? Oh how boring,_ I rolled my eyes, as she responded with some That's-my-duty-shit. _Just nevermind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy (late) New Year 2021, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was a struggle with, due to lack of motivation and other stuff, I had to deal with. Please let me know, how the story is so far? Do you like it? 
> 
> Comment and tell me your opinions with a review.Stay online for the next update.


	5. A villainous Encounter

As we expected, the east wing was full of those shady people, we were looking for and the grunts introduced themselves asbeing part of Team Meteor. Together with Fern, we beat them all in battles and managed to unlock every gate in our way. My impressions on my partner are surprisingly positive, despite constantly asking me questions and acting a bit... odd.

Once we entered the last gate at north, we saw Julia and Florinia were already waiting for us, with the latter typing on a monitor near a closed big gate.

"Hi girls. We arrived safe and unharmed. What's the matter?" I greeted them, while Julia is examining the gate with lots of questions marks above her head, trying to find a way to open it.

"We have a big problemo with that huge door." She pointed her index finger at it "So we need lots of boomies to blow this up."

"Jule, there will be no such explosion for. Not with what happen last time, we entrusted you with them on an occasion before." Florinia spoke, not stopping with her work "Alternative: Find the code without damage."

Julia wasn't happy with her friend's response, as she preferred to opened the gate with her way and it will take very long, but the latter seems to be unfazed by this and continues with the tipping. Then the cheerleader turned towards me and Fern, asking us with big lilipup eyes about fetching her the boomies, because according to her, the bad guys must have them somewhere.

"Whatever. I'm not going to sit here and wait for Flobot trying to open the door for decades." Fern's voice sounded very impatient with all of this "Come let's find some explosives for this madwoman and end this business already." He gestured me to follow him towards the right side, where another entrance was. But I was against that idea.

"Sorry Fern, but I prefer the alternative way your sister is doing. What if they noticed the explosion and be more cautions? Besides we don't know, what trucks our enemies might have in their sleeves, so I'm sorry Julia." I calmly declined, but that didn't conviced the cheerleader and decided to leave with Fern instead, which had indifferent expression on his face.

Once they left, I walked towards Florinia- still busy with the monitor- and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to break the code. Not wanting to disturb her, I took out my jacket and tied it around my waist and pulled out my PokeNav Plus and decided to kill time with it, looking at old photos, videos or even writing small notes.

"Suprised: I see you're here still here, Miss Ambassador. May I ask you a question?" I could hear her voice, whose speech was still slightly odder now, but her tone seemed still to be positive.

I turned around, putting my device away, "Yes? What is it?"

"Question: You noticed how a terrain effected some certain moves, correct?" She asked.

When I think of it, I noticed Tirami's Thunder Fang had gained an extra spark than usual back at a few battles and I nodded to her as an answer.

Soon she exampled to me, that in the Reborn Region they have a mechanic called Field Effects, fields that can power up moves or even boost a Pokemon's abilities. However she warned me, that all Gym Leaders have their own terrain for battles, that benefits the type they representing. This awoke my curiosity about this new information, as I couldn't help, but to ask more about how those Field Effects exactly working.

Though she had her back turned again me, her voice- a hint of professionalism- sounded surprisingly satisfied with my curiosity and soon we had a pleasant conversation about it, which made me really happy and more to think about participating on the league... _Should I really give it a try?_

Suddenly the door slid open, as Florinia now tipping on a small device attached on her left arm and gestured me to follow her. I looked at the doorway that we'd come from, and back to the direction, the Gym Leader stood. A feeling inside me said, it might be a trap and I'm telling this from experience with a familiar team years ago. The only way could be, I ran from the factory, but then I would be outed as a coward for this, so I brushed this idea off and tried to show bravery for the victims of the explosion.

 _I guess I must go in,_ I sighed, not wanting to keep her wanting, as we both entered inside. I took a PokeBall from my bag, clutching it very tightly, not knowing what dangers are waiting for me.

* * *

When I walked in, I could define the final room as thecommand post of the factory. There were screens and controls everywhere and I could see 3 people in here too; two grunts and the 3rd person looks like an admin to me, due to his different clothing than the other two grunts.

The first grunt was a male with some hair coming from his hood and emerald green eyes, as it tipping something on the controls, but sometimes looked on his left.

The 2nd grunt was a female with slightly longer hair, but with sapphire blue eyes and had a bored expression on her face, looking on the screens as well, but stood with crossed arms.

But I heard suddenly something from the darkest corner of the room, as a Seviper slithered and... Wait... That Seviper...

Suddenly I recall myself a certain memory, I wanted to erase it one hour ago. The size... It was perfectly longer and it made some noises, like something was stuck inside...

 _No... No... nonono..._ I slowly backed away in baby steps, upon realising it was non other that the same Seviper, who killed the 5 Zangooses, when I was recording the fight!

It seemed to noticed us, as it let out a loud hiss, alarming the two grunts.

"What's wrong, Seviper?" A restrained, yet calm man's was heard, as I looked to the right side of the room and a man in his middle 30's, a bit taller than us, wearing a black jacket with white linings, black trousers and black-red shoes. However what made him more ominous and dangerous were his left red eye and that black-red sensor covering the right one with a scar lining down the cheek, plus his cold expression he had.

He turned to us, as he grew a confident smirk, as he looked towards us with the Fang Snake Pokemon slithering next to him. Soon the fear was replaced with anger towards the situation, but I tried to control it.

_The ones behind the explosion..._

"Are you the one in charge here?" I said with a collected and determined tone, looking at them both.

"And if I am?" he answered with a callous tone, as the Seviper coiled around the man a bit and looked at us like a delicious prey.

"You're gonna pay for the explosion in Grandview Station! And for taking the people's lives!" I fell the tension building up inside me, my voice trembled as I recalled that painful memory about the explosion and it's aftermath, still so fresh in my mind, which hurts me emotionally.

That man merely chuckled at me response, as Florinia expression slightly narrowed, "What power do you think you have to do so?" he asked, his gaze loomed over observation, like the Seviper does.

"What are your intentions for your actions? Explain yourself." Florinia merely seemed unfazed by hthis.

I could understand, what was the meaning of this: Declaration of civil war. A conflict arises now.

"You know already. We are Team Meteor. And we do not relent. Don't think you got through this place on your own ability. We let you in. We had no intention of defeating you. Regardless, we had to let you in, because you needed a demonstration of our power."

"Let us in?" I asked in confusion about this "But why?"

"You did not hack our security system." He answered. "You would have been foolish to think so. We slowed you down enough for us todelete all mission-critical documents. Then..." he cut off and his tone grew more confident, more coldlyand gave me a long shiver. "We overestimated your strength and you'll have a taste of it now!"

Slowly his Seviper moved in front of it's trainer, as it looked with the same expression, I witnessed it during the slaughter. But I couldn't just ran off. I must stay strong. For the sake of all those lost lives!

"Understood: Challenge accepted. Cradily appear!" I saw Florinia stepped in front, releasing the Hoenn Fossil Pokemon, but I still wondered where Julia and Fern are now. It's taking so long. Where they caught?

"Aster! Eclipse! Deal with the girl! I can handle the Gym Leader!" He harshly commanded, as they grunts ran towards me.

"Yes sir!" The male grunt happily replied, but the female didn't said anything and threw their PokeBalls out, revealing a Solrock and Lunatone.

I threw out Vanilly and Tirami out, both ready to fight against evil. I hope, they still know how to battle after so long.

Aster's Solrock started the battle, by using Rock Slide at my Pokemon. Tirami easily dodged the falling boulders, but Vanilly wasn't the fastest and got hit by them, almost knocking him out, but managed to stand still. I completely forgot, that I spoiled him with many sweets before we left for Reborn. Self-Note: Never overfeeding and pamper your Pokemon before battle.

I ordered Vanilly to use Water Gun on Solrock, while Eclipse's Lunatone went for Calm Mind and Tirami went for Ice Fang on the latter; managed to deal 20% damage. Then Solrock repeated the process again and caught both Tirami and Vanilly now, causing her to flinch in turn, but Vanilly managed to fire another Water Gun on it. The Rock/Psychic Pokemon barely floated now, showing signs of being weakened and Lunatone continued to went for another Calm Mind.

* * *

The poor grunt had to use at least 3 Potions to heal up his Solrock, while his partner had spammed at least 4 times Calm Mind and didn't attacked for now on. So ganging up on one Pokemon seemed the better solution for me, as he started to lose his cool and wasted the last healing items it has, before it fainted to Vanilly's 8th Water Gun.

"Dammit!" I heard him shouting, as he calls his fainted Pokemon back looked at his partner with anger, "Why didn't you help me out, Eclipse?!"

"What do you think, I settled up Calm Mind for no reason, dummy?" She spoke for the first time, before turning towards me "Listen up, honey. It's just you against me! Now Icy Wind on the Mightyeena!"

Finally the Pokemon started to set of a powerful cold gust against Tirami, but thanks to the Calm Mind setup, it grew so strong, that it was covered the 3 of us entirely, which hit like a strong Blizzard.

Once I uncovered my face, not only was restrained against a wall because of the ice, I saw Tirami and Vanilly were both frozen solid by the overboosted attack and I mentally cursed not noticed her real intention before.

I could see her expression of pure satisfaction for her trick, enjoying seeing me all trapped and looked towards Florinia, whose Cradily was still busy fighting against the admin's cursed Seviper. But then I saw her holding a PokeBall behind her back and saw her lips quickly moving like a whisper, when a Breelom emerged from the PokeBall and quickly broke the ice, I was trapped and directly used High Jump Kick on the Seviper, to prevent it to stop us.

"Attention: Catch these and quickly heal one of your Pokemon! Speed up!" She shouted at me and threw me 2 Full Heals, before ordering Cradily to use Sandstorm inside the room, causing a distraction.

Without hesitation, I catches the healing items and sprayed it over Tirami and Vanilly, as both healed from the status condition, but the former scowled upon seeing the sandstorm.

"There's no time for this now. I want y-"

But then the sandstorm displayed, due to another usage of the powered Icy Wind and both the admin and Eclipse commanding their Pokemon to attack us. _Now it's my change!_

"Tirami, use Shadow Ball!" Tirami fired out a dark purple energy orb towards Lunatone, who dodged it. But I made sure Vanilly quickly Water Gun, when they aren't see this.

"Fire now!"

The woman turned to her Lunatone, only to see it knocked out by Rock Smash. At the same time, the administration Seviper seemed to struggled with the Cradily, as it coughed a lot and couldn't move faster thanks to the effects of the Icy Wind.

"Hmpf, you were just lucky. That's all!" Eclipse scowled, as she returned her fainted Pokemon "We're sorry, sir." Aster said in disappointment.

The admin didn't said anything, but looked both me and Florinia for awhile, "Don't you think, you've won. This is only the beginning for you! Team Meteor retreat!" And with that, he threw several smoke bombs around, preventing us to follow them. Once the smoke disappears, they were no to be found.

 _And what now?,_ I though to myself, as we both called our Pokemon back. I turned towards Florinia, not knowing what to say now, but it's better to get out from this place now.

This entire stunt reminded me about my encounters with Team Magma back then. All those grunts to battle and the jazz...

Suddenly I could hear some strange noises coming from somewhere, as they sound like... Bomb ticking! Get the hell out of there now!

Out of instict, I ran as after as I could with Florinia closely. As soon, we managed to reach near the train tracks outside, before we heard a loud "BANG" behind us. A big explosion bombed inside the factory, as windows flew off in pieces, large clouds of smoke escaped from the holes and a consuming fire sprang up from the entrance of the building. At the same moment, Julia and Fern narrowly escaped from this fierly chaos; the latter managed to avoidthe flames just in time.

As the silence returned, the entire building was now in ruins with several large fissures and cracks, before it came crashed down like cards. It felt like in an action movie, only that I'm witnessed this in real life. The cheerleader seemed very content with the destruction, as she swung her pom-poms around, happily chanting about this. However Fern was very pissed off, his face turned red in anger and his fists were shaking.

"What the ACTUAL HELL! A few centimeters backwards and I would be a dead man! What is it with you crazy chicks, always going wild with destruction?!" His voice sounded very angry, infuriated with the peppy girl "I though, I'd seen this with that fire bitch yesterday, who almost burned my hair! You could've killed me with your dammed boomies!"

The cheerleader seemed unfazed by the angry boy, as she simply said it was nothing personal and he still has his limbs. However this didn't satisfied him, as he left off for the Onyx Ward without noticing me and Florinia.

"Ahm... That was a bit awkward..." I broke the silence, as I looked to his direction. Well it seems the business was finished with Team Meteor, but we lost the documents sadly and I was still startled about the man's words. He gave me such creeps with his voice and his Seviper was just... _How can he let his Pokemon due such horrible things to others!_

I heard Julia complicating my battle against the grunts, as Florinia stated to her and was a bit disappointed not witnessing it, as she was busy fighting through a horde of grunts alongside Fern. But it was only because of someone's assistance than by my own strength.

There was nothing to do, than returning to the Grand Hall and report this to Ame, as Florinia proposed so. We walked all the way back to the Opal Ward and my head was occupied with so many questions about Team Meteor.

_Who were they exactly?_

_Why did they cause the explosion?_

_And what are their motives?_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Heather?"

A few inches away, pregnant woman in her late 30's, whose long fuscia hair goes down the middle part of her back and is wearing a beautiful off shoulder white dress, covering her feet, was calling her daughter. She looked very worried like a mother would do, but also withdrawn from the world since 5 years. Since that terrible tragedy. That woman was Elena Molinar, one of the Elite 4 and a Flying type specialist, living in the Beryl Ward or known as "Silent Ward", dubbed by many people.

It had been difficult to her, raising her daughter alone, since her husband had to frequently leave for work, after he threw his Gym Leader duties since 2 years now; an unknown reason she still don't know today. Constantly she to fight through morning sickness, nausea and with herself, which often causes problems in her daily routine and especially with her close ones to endure such burden. Although he would often come during the breaks and weekends to spend time with his family, it still felt lonely without the others, despite seeing the attempts to hide his pessimistic nature from them.

But, she had to keep things in line and instruct Heather of the ways of the world, as she was the only thing; beside the life inside her belly, that light happiness in such gloomy times. Everthying step by step. To build something, or someone, to survive in such place and learn how to manage lifd. Those were the things, her husband and she decided to set for her, though the results were very difficult with the current crisis. But it was also with her beloved child's attitude, who had drastically changed into a reckless and ambitions troublemaker.

Heather was given a Bagon on her 10th birthday along with a Driftloon, a Hoothoot, a Starly and Shuppet (the latter was a gift from the "godfather"), so she could be taught the ways of Pokemon battling. She, of course, had taken good care and trained them hard, but they quickly evolved and soon a few of them began to disobey her; putting a high possibility for the 12 year old to get into danger.

"Yes, mom?" Heather asked, eyes wandering and leaned against a wall.

"Can you tell me, where you were during the last 3 hours?" her voice was mixed with stern and concern.

Heather felt her pulse speed up. She had been riding her Salamence to practice her areal stunts; a hobby she picked up since the last visit in Agate Circus due to a certain areal dancer, she's idolising since than.

"Just hanging around with my friends." Heather answered carefully, not wanting to worry her.

"While taking your Pokemon with you?" Elena asked.

"I don't like walking... all the way down... I didn'..." The pre-teen tried to cover it, but noticed she wasn't a good liar, when it comes to her parents.

"I assume you were still flying around the city again in such time, as always. If you father saw that, he'd be extremely disappointed with you." Heather's eyes widen, upon hearing those words..."This Pokemon, all of yours." She added on with a serious voice "Is the most dangerous and strongest for you to train further. It could hurt you without noticing, like almost last time, remember? I cannot leave you with it, until you learned how to control your ways."

"But mom!" Heather protested half-heartedly, knowing she had no chance.

"No, Heather. You must train Pokemon at your level and with time you'll be able to have them again."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, finally another chapter done for today. Not too long, because I need more motivation to make longer pieces than before.So yeah, that was Mitsuko's first encounter with the notorious Team Meteor and what's going to happen next?**

**Stay online for the next update.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a relationship rating system, like I saw in other Reborn fanfics. Consists of the first 5 chapters^^
> 
> • Ame: 6/10. A responsible person of a champion and very serious on her duties and work. I'm looking forward for our partnership. But I'm worry about this region... 
> 
> • Julia: 4/10. Very cheerful and nice, but also hyperactive and obsessed with explosions. Why? 
> 
> • Cain: 3/10. He seemed nice, but a bit odd and awkward; especially giving me his number, despite just meeting him. 
> 
> • Fern: 5/10. Seemed very nice, though calling his sister a robot and always asking me questions. What does he what? 
> 
> • Florinia: 6/10. Had an odd manner of speaking, but was very informative about these Field Effects. She seems very professional to me. 
> 
> • Aster and Eclipse: That former not so... But that girl had some nerves... Just a 2/10 for now on... 
> 
> • Seviper Admin: 0/10. He scares me a lot and is responsible for that explosion, that took so many innocent lives. Unforgivable...


	6. Victoria's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 24th February; correcting a few sentences and changed the title (formely called "A trainer's challenge")

**2 days later**

This birthday was very beautiful than the last 3 ones, with her favourite moments being dancing with Cal and crafting those colourful flower crowns. It also reminded her of Ecruteak City with all the festivals, she went with her parents during her birthdays. _I wish, they could see me right now. I miss them so much..._ A recall to the past.

But it didn't last any long (much to her sadness), as she had to leave for her big day for the gym challenge now and she packed her things. However most of the vehicles were thrown to the waste or were unfunctionable, but a teal haired sailor, who happened to pass by; delivering some goods to Coral Ward, offered them to drive the girl with hers till Opal Ward for a little stop. Under big hugs, goodbyes and best wishes from everyone, Victoria left for her journey into the far unknown.

The more closer they came towards the city, the more she became nervous about stepping a foot there. She knew Reborn City was a mess, since she moved to the region years ago, but now it became much worse than she remembered from distant memory. Victoria was very grateful, that she was practically raised in Apohyll Island since she was enrolled in the peaceful academy, she considers home now. I hope, it won't be this bad as it looks like. Kiki always said, never judge a book by it's cover, She tried to calm herself with the lessons, she being taught from young age and tried to think more positive things (like the beach, flowers or her crush...), yet her worry only grows big with every minute with the long distance, the boat is racing onwards.

After 10 minutes, the boat stopped near the ruins of the Grandview Station, as the young apprentice took her bag and stepped out from the vehicle and stood in of the streets of Opal Ward; right were the Grand Hall is.

 _C'mon, just go straightforward and don't look around you... You these things around..._ She took small steps towards the building, but she... stopped on her tracks and started looking around, if they were any suspicious people. _Good, they aren't... Just keep going!_

"Are you alright?" The female sailor asked from the now opened window noticing something wrong "You seemed very nervous and I couldn't help, but to see, if you need any help. It is your first time in this city?"

The teenager turned around towards her with widen eyes and almost dropped her bag, getting more nervous about what should she tell next, "Oh nonono, I lived here for awhile, b-but... I mostly live in Apohyll for most of the years..." It started to become very awkward for her, telling this to people, when asking her about that. It was very uncomfortable for someone, who used to live in a quite and peaceful environment and now finding yourself in the opposite side.

However the sailor's expression softed up a bit, seeing the girl's nervousness and sticked her head from the window, "It's normal for someone being for the first time here and... knowing this city being a mess now." Her voice sounded emphatic and understanding with such situations like this "But don't worry about the city: The champion is currently working to improve the city and has now the help of the regions of Kanto and Hoenn and it's ambassadors." She added with a cheerful tone

Victoria's eyes widen in surprise upon hearing the words "ambassadors", "Kanto" and "Hoenn". She had heard from Kiki, that the Liddlel Family (a family line of strong trainers) tried to restore the city, but it nearly impossible due to the lack of volunteers and the economic crisis has taken a toll on everyone's lives last years. It sounded like a miracle, that this region recieved so much help, even after what happened 5 years ago.

"That's... wonderful. Great news indeed! Are they here now?" Victoria's curiosity started to grew with every second; replacing the worry away with a desire to meet those people.

"Well Kanto's had arrived 6 months ago and is currently dealing some matters in both Obsidia and Coral Ward. Hoenn's came 3 days ago and is currently in the Grand Hall.

"Thank you for your kind words... Oh, and for driving me here, Miss." Victoria thanked the woman, before headed upstairs.

"Your welcome! Now, regardless of what happens, just try to have fun and focus on what's right in front of you, and own it!" With those last words, the sailor departed to her next destination, which was the silent harbour of Coral Ward. After all, she has something important to deliver her.

With newfound confidence and courage, the 17 year old walked inside the huge hall, as she spotted a young dark skinned girl with a black high ponytail sitting in the nearest couch, reading some magazines and looked up towards her, upon hearing the sound of opening doors.

"Hello, aren't you Victoria by any chance?" To her surprise, this girl stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes, this is me. How do you know my name?" She was confused, why this stranger would ask her like that.

"Ame told me you'll come today. She said that a girlfrom the Apohyll Academy would come for the registration, which was only you." She explained further, clearing her confusion.

Victoria nodded now in understanding, as she followed her to the counter, where the champion, Ame, was waiting for them. It was an exciting feeling, that lingered in her chest; as she makes the final steps for the her start. I'm going to become a Pokemon Trainer and finally to beginn my journey!, Those kind of words replayed in her head, as she tried to remain calm and not to explode in excitment like a Voltorb.

"I think you want to go upstairs and pick a starter for you journey, before we can start with your registration." Ame said, as Victoria instantly followed her in suit without saying a word.

I know, they giving Pokemon with the types Grass, Fire and Water, but I really hope they'll have also a Fighting type starter, She though about Apohyll's lifestyle and all the lessons, she underwent in the academy. It must be a Pokemon, that fits her as well; just like Kiki's Medicham reflecting her characteristics.

They finally arrived in a room with 3 long tables in the colours of green, red and blue (symbolising the 3 main types) and each having 7 Pokemon Balls and signs lining up. The black haired girl's eyes were focused on the middle red table, which represented the fire. A type, she strongly loves since Cal's performances during his time as a Gym Leader or in the festivals and decides to follow his fiery path.

As she remembers correctly, 3 Fire starters had a Fighting type. Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig... They were her obvious choices to pick with, but it was very difficult decision. It had to fit her characteristics, just like Kiki. She wants to be like her role model. She strolled between the PokeBalls, scanning them very carefully and tries to find the best partner for. I never though, picking a starter would be that difficult! Panic rushes in her veins, as she looked back to Ame.

"It's up to you to find it out. It's only your decision alone, as long you know what to do." Her voice remained calm, yet kinda it resurfaced with the sailor's and even her sensei's words. Soon she calmed down and decided to follow the instict...

Herchoice was already predefined within 8 seconds later, and it fell on one of the 3rd Fire Pokemon.

"Torchic. I hope, we'll become the best partners during our journey together." Her voice went into a soft whisper towards the PokeBall, before hooked it into her jacket and returned to Ame with a smile.

Now she was ready for the journey. They'll be so proud of her, when she'll visit them. _But as a gym challenger and full fledged trainer._

* * *

Mitsuko watched Victoria and Ame coming downstairs from the selection room; the former having a pleasant expression in her face. This brought back memories about her old journey's start in Hoenn; her father allowing her to keep Vanilly, when he was just a Mudkip after the little rescue with the Pocheyeena trio. How silly it sounds back then.

A small ligh hearted chuckled escaped from her lips, as she reminisce about her first journey and adventures; leaving a bittersweet taste.

* * *

"Congrats, you're officially a Pokemon Trainer now." The Hoennian said with a smile; congratulating for her new occupation, but Ame told the girls to sit down and talk about something, regarding both of them.

"So, I managed to take care of the documents for awhile during the last 2 days." Ame opened the conversation "Now let's move towards the League: As you know Mitsuko, this league has 18 gym leaders; representing each of the type." The girl gave a short nod as a sight of understanding, while Victoria was told by Cal about some story about it.

"And which they also they special fields called Field Effects to their advantages in the gym battles; affecting Pokemon moves and abilities." She continued, while handing her a Pokedex and Pokegear "Also this Pokegear is a brand-newtechnology exclusive to Reborn, handed by the Grand Hall. You can use it to check the regional card and listen to music whenever you want."

The girl smiled and thanked her warmly for those gifts as Ame told further about the rules, regarding the league itself, handing her trainer card.

However something, seemed a bit odd for Victoria, as she noticed Mitsuko receiving also one.

"Oh, so you also taking part as well. I thought, you might work here as a staff member or something."

"Well, she does work here" Ame chimed in "As Hoenn's ambassador, she represents her region and we both assigned a partnership in order to strengthen our interests and to encourage trainers to participate at the league."

Victoria had so many questions to ask the ambassador from Hoenn. Yet, she held her tongue. She didn't want to make the ambassador feel pressured to engage her in an impromptu interview session. Thus, she just smiled and kept her questions in the back of her mind, for later.

After what was done, Ame bid farewell to the two newly challengers, as they decided to go out for their 1st gym challenge together. An opportunity for Victoria to ask her a few questions, when they walked near small shop, which seals Pokeballs.

"Um. Miss Hoenn ambassador, may I ask just a few questions?" Victoria said in a respectfull tone.

"Of course," said Mitsuko. "But please, call me Mitsuko. It gets boring being called ambassador day in and day out in these parts."

"Oh then, Mitsuko. What brings you here... I mean, why did you make the partnership with our champion?"

Mitsuko stared at her, which made her uneasy. She didn't think she'd asked an odd question, but Mitsuko's silence made her worry. Just as she was thinking that perhaps she should apologize for asking, Mitsuko giggled as though the awkward pause had never happened.

"I will have to disappoint you, if you thought there was deep meaning behind my coming here," she said. "I just wanted to take a vacation after years of being a champion. I think I deserve that much, don't you think?"

Victoria blinked in disbelief. So, Mitsuko wasn't just an ambassador, she was also a champion! Now that this truth was known to her, she couldn't help but be impressed at how easygoing Mitsuko was. How unpretentious she was while talking to her, a newbie trainer, despite being at the top of the hierarchy.

"Well, technically I retired 3 years ago, but still. I barely ever had time for myself, and I would like to change that," Mitsuko added.

A new question popped on Victoria's head, now that the initial shock that Mitsuko's revelation had caused on her had passed. _Why would a former champion want to take on a league, instead of just being involved in politics?_

Before she could said something, Mitsuko told her, that she wanted to represent her region and wanted to take this chance as part of the partnership. _So like a tourist exhibition, like champions from other regions come for a foreign match, to strengthen their culture? Sounds interesting..._ The young apprentice though about the ambassador's decision.

"And now it's my turn for questions: Why did you to take on the league?" She added with a curious tone, as both went towards a bench and sat on it.

"You see..." Victoria's tone shifted to embarrassed, as she blushed a little "My sensei recommended me to participate on the league. It will help to develop to become a Pokemon Trainer and help me with my training."

"Wait, you're telling me... That you're a beginner, right?"

"Yes... I know, you normally start a journey as a pre-teen in other regions, but given how Reborn current situation is... I was prepared for it." She replied in a low tone, enough only for Mitsuko to hear her, despite no people weren't around this place.

Despite the training she started since she was 10, she felt like a newly hatched Ducklett how to learn in this new environment. _Just like to become a Pokemon Trainer..._

"Also, Mitsuko." Victoria carefully asked her "During our gym challenge in the Reborn region... I want to travell with you together, because...you have so much experience as a Pokemon Trainer."

The ambasassor looked at her with a suprised expression, upon hearing her request. _Please don't say no._

Her lips formed a small smile, as she took her hand, "Of course, you can. I'm also looking forward to travel with you and will help you with that."

Out of joy, Victoria wanted to shed tears and hug her, but only could bring out a "Thank you".

They decided to go back to the shop and buy some PokeBalls for her to catch a few Pokemon and have Torchic gain the strength to battle against Julia, who's the first gym leader of the eighteen. It was already a good start for her journey, which she was glad for it.

* * *

They weren't as many Pokemon thanks to the dangerous environment around the Peridot Ward, but if you this with a sharp and clear eye, you may see the most valuable one hidden in the shadows.

Especially, when Victoria started to learn everything about Pokemon Training and other stuff since 2 weeks now.

 _You just need patience and wait for the right time for your move_ Victoria is recalling Kiki's words, while scanning around the corner to catch a few Pokemon. But there was a suprise, when sending out her Torchic, it was actually a shiny one, which felt like a good sign for the choice she made. However the unexpected thing, that happened was Mitsuko taking some pictures of Torchic, thus discovering a funny side about her fellow traveller.

When checking on the Pokedex for the stats, she found something quite interesting about her new partner:

**_Torchic_ **

**_Gender: Male_ **

**_Ability: Speed Boost (Its Speed stat is boosted every turn)_ **

**_Movesets: Amber, Growl and Quick Attack_ **

The "Speed Boost" ability seemed to cease some of her worries and the Quick Attack also was a good priority move. But first it needs to get stronger, so it's strength will equal to Julia's team and have a better moveset.

Mitsuko turns to be the right choice, when you want to ask her about the type match ups and how to use the moves properly, like weakening the Pokemon with Quick Attack enough to catch it or if said Pokemon gets something burned with Amber. Sadly they ran away, before she could get a change throw a PokeBall at them.

However there was a better alternative way for training her Torchic: People and even thugs had some Pokemon with them, so it would be a perfect opportunity for the apprentice to learn about the trainer battles

After 15 minutes of grinding and encouragement, her partner finally evolved into a strong Combusken after he learned Double Kick while battling a Youngster's Alolan Raticate.

From here, his moveset also changed, as the Young Fowl Pokemon could learn different moves and replace the old ones.

Taking out the Pokedex, she scanned her Combusken, when suddenly it started to glow white and a small box with the following sentence appeared.

Would you like to replace the old moves with newer want?

Underneath the box were a "Yes" and "No". She was in awe about such advanced technology, as Apohyll Island's wasn't at the same level, but enough for a decent living.

She pressed "Yes" of course, as 5 smaller blue boxes appeared now.

_**1\. Flamethrower** _

_**2\. Detect** _

_**3\. Sand Attack** _

_**4\. Flame Charge** _

_**5\. Aerial Ace** _

Those were some really good moves! Of course she's going to replace them immediately. But... what were they functions and which were better? She saw a small icon called "Type Category" on down the left and began to tip it, as the boxes turned into different colours; each on their respective type:

_**1\. Flamethrower (Special Fire Move)** _

_**2\. Detect (Status Fighting Move)** _

_**3\. Sand Attack (Status Ground Move)** _

_**4\. Flame Charge (Physical Fire Move)** _

_**5\. Aerial Ace (Physical Flying Move)** _

"It's similar to ours in Hoenn, but a liiitle different. However, I can tell you that you need Detect and Sand Attack." She could the ambassador's voice behind her, while looking over her shoulder. She seemed somewhat in awe, but

"Well.. They a lot better than the old ones. I'll change it all imme-" Victoria was cut off by Mitsuko's voice, before she could do something on the Pokedex.

"Nanana. Not need to rush now, girl. What do you mean, you'll change them all?" She scolded the teenager; her tone more heavier and slow at the last 3 words.

"But the-"

"Please, hold your finger on each boxes and you'll find a description for all of them. Then you can tell me again in 5-10 minutes." She cut her yet again now with a calmer tone. Sometimes, she reminds Kiki in some attitude sometimes...

She silently nodded and did what she's been told. After a few minutes of thinking and reading the descriptions all over again, then it began to click now. A few tippings later and Combusken stopped glowing, as she showed Mitsuko her results to her.

A smile was on her lips and gave an approval for it, as Victoria made another step in her career.

* * *

With the new gained knowledge, Victoria used the same process on her two additions in her team, before she train them at the same level as her Combusken: A female Pichu (saved from 3 people, who wanted to throw her off a bridge in Opal Ward)

and a male Ralts (the later was traded for a Bibrabel, since the owner didn't want it anymore).

Both Pokemon also underwent the training, until they on the same level as Combusken's, the latter even showing them the ropes.

Their movesets might be strong as Combusken's, but might work out, if they actually hit their opponent. She's hoping for it.

Thenext thing, Victoria has noted in this gym was how it's puzzle was kinda... goofy, but also dangerous. Because she had to grab a Voltorb- every time she defeated a trainer (who had guard the Electric Pokemon)- and using them to explode the barricades, which repeated 5 times and wondered, how this building was still stabil after all these explosions (though noting, they were smaller, which she was glad for it).

"And I though Watson's was crazier than that, but hers didn't surpassed his..." She heard Mitsuko mumble under her breath, before looking towards her "Are you ready for you match? And remember your strategy and tactics?"

She simple nodded and said "Yes. All set up."

"Good, then let's go now."

* * *

Once they entered inside the main room for the gym battle, Victoria would've been blind with all these bright lightsin the room. Shielding herself, she could figure out big bright yellow platforms on the floor, light streamers and a few banners. Much further behind a mental fence was Julia... sleeping on a red lazy couch surrounded by 5 soft loungebean bags, where a Plusle and Minunplayfully tackled eachother?

Victoria eyes widen in confusion with many question marks at the sight of she seriously taking a nap right here?

She wanted to say something, but saw Mitsuko walking towards her and took a coffee cup from the nearest bean and brought it infront of the green head's nose. She turned towards Victoria and chuckled a bit, as the former seemed more puzzled and began to walk towards her; fearing she might doing something bad. However as she was about to grab Hoenn's daughter by the shoulder, Julia's eyes snapped open and snatched the cup from the 18 year old's hands.

"Ey! That's my coffee! Get you ow-" The cheerleader was really mad as a Pocheyeena, who had it's food stolen and tightly held her cup close to her chest, but calmed down upon seeing the girls. Much to Victoria's suprise, she quickly stood up and did some following movement, like nothing happened.

"Oh, hihi there!Welcome to the Super-Duper Ultra-Hyper Electro- Dazzle Happy Boom-Time House of Cheer!" She shouted in an energetic and enthusiastic voice, making the girls

"And uh... just ignore all the superlame machinery junk. I need more banners! And streamers! And-" The cheerleader continued, but Mitsuko walked a bit closer and grab her by the shoulders and shook her body slightly, before it could get any worse, while this made Victoria sweat a bit.

"Oh. Sorry, just a habit for the routine I'm doing for gym challengers." Julia apologised, as pushed all the seat further away and calledPlusle and Minun to come over here.

"That's okay. But can you not... drink so many coffees at once." Victoria noticed other 11 empty cups scattered on the floor; afew on the beans as well.

"Nah, coffee is my energy drink and I loove it. It keeps me awake all the time~" The Electric Leader replied in a singsang tone, but it wasn't for the young girl to be content this, what these city people are into or what?

"Well good for you, but there's this trainer next to me, who wants her first badge from you in a Pokemom battle." Mitsuko gestured to towards Victoria. This made Julia seemed to notice the latter more cleary and shook her hand as a greeting, before telling her, she's ready for a fight.

Trust me, Julia. I'm ready to earn my first badge. Bring. It. On.

As both female trainers took their positions on the battle, a male Tech stepping between the two; acting as the reference for this match and declared it will be a 3v3 Pokemon match and the winner will be the one, who knocked out all the opponent's Pokemon.

"And begin!"

Victoria made her choice and send out her Combusken, while Julia send out a Zebristrika, while Minun and Plusle are acting as cheerleaders to cheer their comrade during this battle.

The battle start with the Electric Leader commanding Zebristrika to go for a Flame Charge, her body cloaked in flames, towards Combusken, who goes for a Double Kick at his jaw twice. The Electric Pokemon winced in pain, but remained on her ground and the outlines of her body began to glow green for a second, as Combusken's also glow the same colour.

Victoria narrowed her eyes a little, as she realised her opponent's Pokemon gained also a Speed Boost thanks to the move.

"Zebristrika use Stomp!" The Zebristrika charged towards Combusken and rears up on its back legs; about to stomp it. But under his trainer's orders, the Fire/Fighting Pokemon used Detect to evade the attack.

Another Speed Boost followed for Combusken.

"Flamethrower!"

Since Victoria's Pokemon was at 2 Speed, Zebristrika didn't had the time to dodge the fiery beam quickly and got fully hit. Still she managed to barely stand up, despite her legs began to shake and her skin turned slightly red with some burn marks covering her body, making Plusle and Minun squeaking in worry.

"Zebristrika, can you still fight?" Julia asked the Thunderbolt Pokemon, who slightly nodded to her and stomp her front legs to show the determination.

Julia gave a thumbs up as a response with her bunnies cheering as well, "Alright go for Spark!"

Zebristrika's body was surrounding with blue electricity instead, before releasing them the blue electricity; dangerously scattered across the battle field.

"Quickly dodge them and Flamethrower again!"

Combusken quickly fired her attack at Zebristrika, but got hit by one of the boosted sparks, sending him back at his trainer's feet. Hearing her call, the Pokemon slowly got up, only to grimace in pain, as the paralyzis took over him.

However Zebristrika collapsed on the floor due to the burn, despite surviving the second Flamethrower in a row. But it couldn't stand on it's legs anymore.

With a sad smile, Julia returned her Pokemon and send out a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio.

"Now Oricorio, boom with Tailwind!" The cheerleader shouted with enthusiasm, as the Dancing Pokemon flapped her pom pom wings, as a powerful whirlwind surrounded the battlefield.

"Combusken use Double Kick, before she attacks!" Victoria shouted, but then become horrified, when he didn't move due to the paralyzis being fully effected on the Pokemon, grunting in discomfort.

Hearing his trainer's calls, Combusken tries to move for her sake, but the status effect made it only worse, causing the Pokemon to fell on the knees.

Immediately Victoria returned him to the PokeBall and send out her Pichu instead, who appeared behind her legs and poked her head out from it in a shy manner.

"Huh, that looks very curious. But why using a Baby Pokemon against my Oricorio?" Julia asked with a confused look on her face.

However Victoria didn't answer her, but kneeled down and looked Pichu into the eyes, "C'mon Pichu, we have been practicing every battle now. Please, don't put up with this attitude now." Victoria spoke in a calm voice, while scratching her right ear a little and told it a few encouraging words, before the Tiny Mouse Pokemon enthusiastically ran on the field, ready to take on Oricorio.

"Okie Dokie, then. But don't say, I did warn you." Julia warned her "Now use Ai-"

However Pichu runs towards her and claps its paws together against Oricorio's cheeks, causing the Electric/Flying to stop in her tracks all suddenly.

Julia stared a bit dumbfounded at the display, confused what just happened, but then came to the final conclusion, it was a priority move.

"Uuh, that's mean." Julia signed, putting her hands on the hips, sounding a bit stressed "But we're not giving up! Now Pound that Pichu!"

Oricorio hit the Baby Pokemon with her pom pom wings on the head, causing her to wince in pain, but quickly recovered from the attack.

"Now use Sweet Kiss!" Victoria commanded, as Pichu started to blow some kisses at Oricorio, releasing multiple hearts around her; which caused the latter's eyes to turn into hearts and blushed madly.

Julia, Plusle and Minun looked all shocked and confused upon seeing their comrade in such state and as the cheerleader told Oricorio to attack her opponent, she simply hit herself in confusion and ignored her.

This gave Victoria the opportunity to told Pichu to spam Nasty Plot 2 times, before Oricorio came back to her senses and landed a critical hit with Air Cutter. Yet the Baby Pokemon barely hold the ground, though

Please Pichu, hang in here... Victoria silently prayed, hoping this strategy will work as planned "Use Shock Wave! Quickly!"

With the Electric Terrain's boost, Pichu unleashed a powerful yellow lightning bolt from her tiny body and hit Oricorio, who just snapped out from the confusion. She let out a scream, before collapsing unconscious on the floor. However Pichu collapsed as well out of exhaustion from taking the crit and was picked up by her trainer, who praised her effort and thanked for the help.

So, that's why she used her Pichu against Oricorio. Julia thought, while returning her 2nd Pokemon and recalled some similar experiences with those moves. She let out a frustrated sight with the though being defeated yet again with confusion, made her upset. However it was not over yet, as she still has her last Pokemon for this battle. Pulling out a Great Ball from her jacket's pocket and sended out her Electrode. _What's gonna be her choice?_

* * *

Ralts has no weaknesses against Electric types, but Mitsuko told her about the Sonic Booms and being the fastest out of her team. And it's ability Static makes sure, you'll not attack as often. And his only best moves were mostly with Recovery and Confusion, but believes it would work as before with Oricorio. She still has Combusken (though still paralyzed from the 1st round).

Julia's Electrode went for Sonic Boom, which Ralts avoided it with Teleport. As the second Sonic Boom missed, he went for a Double Team.

The Electrode went for a Charge Beam, which hit Ralts. Luckily he regained most of his strength back with Draining Kiss and set up his 2nd Double Team, after another attack missed. But the Electric Pokemon proves to be very bulky, despite missing it's moves and continues attacking Ralts with 2 Sonic Booms, which almost knocked him out.

"Ralts, keep steady and use another Double Team!" Victoria shouted with determination and with the clear goal to win her first badge.

She really want to prove herself at all costs.

Ralts is trying his best to keep up and the battle went for 5 minutes of stalling and teleporting his way around the area, before firing a Psybeam at his opponent.

Julia started to get very annoyed with her Pokemon missing it's attacks and herself getting impatient with every second (a habit she sometimes has during the gym battles). Despite the cheerful shouts of Pluse and Minun filling the place and dancing around, it didn't helped her a bit, as she slowly became dizzy watching this.

Suddenly her phone was vibrating, as she took a sharp look enough to read a message and she became horrified for awhile. _They calling me right now in the middle of the match?!_ Julia mentally cursed at this; not a fan of interruptions.

Quickly she looked towards the girl, who luckily seemed to be more focused on the match than her, which she was grateful. A part of her wanted to continue with match, but this was an emergency, she had to be present. However, she feels like telling her to stop the match would nullified all her efforts during the gym match and she hates to bring bad news like a bomb...

But then she had a bright idea in her brain. The cheerleader looked towards the fight and smiled sadly, but it seemed the only logical way. Even, if it sounds weird, but it wasn't the first time she did that.

* * *

"ELECTRODE! GO BOOOOOM NOOOW!" Julia cheered loudly and jumped up on air, as Electrode suddenly blew itself, when it was close enough to Ralts.

Victoria shielded herself from the explosion, as she was almost blown away by the massive pressure. A few moments later, she looked up and saw her Ralts lying in front of her feet and Electrode overheated from the explosion with swirly eyes.

"And that's the end of this match, guys. Challenger Victoria defeated Leader Julia and has rightfully earned the Volt Badge!" A loud male voice was heard from the entrance, as both girls turned around to see Cain coming through, while holding his phone as a microphone; mimicking the voice of an announcer.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to say that." Mitsuko replied in a slightly annoyed voice, as she appeared behind him. She gave a smile towards Victoria, who now realize, that she just won her first match.

"I.. did it guys. I really did it." She only could whisper these words, before maintained her composure and hugged her Ralts instead. She was very happy.

Then Julia walked towards her and handed her the first badge, which she gladly took it. It was indeed her best day and she shed tears of joy for that.

"Hihi, congrats for your victory. Mmrrrr... I really want to party with you guys along." Julia said with a giggle with Plusle and Minun climbing on her shoulders "Buuut, Ame wants all of us to be at the Grand Hall."

Victoria eyes widen in suprise, wondering what happened. Does it evolve something dangerous? What's going on?

"Whatever Ame means, this cannot be good and I bet Team Meteor is up to something." She could hear Mitsuko's firm voice, whose eyebrows furrowed and had a hateful look on her face.

"Team... Meteor?" She replied in a surprised tone, as her mind was suddenly struck with a distant memory involving with something similiar to this "Team Meteor". Why does it sounds so familiar to her?

However the champion might explain them about them, once they'll arrive at the Grand Hall. _Perhaps she could help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me over 2 weeks to finish this chapter, because of motivation's lack, online school and I'm currently recovring from wisdoom teeth extraction. Sorry, if you had to wait that much, but I promise you all, I'm not going to abandon this project. It takes much time to come up with proper ideas for a deceint plot. Hope you understand that.
> 
> Also here some changes, I did last week:  
> \- Some gym battles will be skipped or not in great detail; mostly bc the mixture of anime and game mechanics.  
> \- I have deleted the Prologue, because it was overrated and not a great opening for the story.  
> \- The first arcs/chapters will be kinda short and more in the worldbuilding section, so you can get the idea behind this. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to write about Mitsuko interracting with her rivals, as it will b- Ahhh nope. Wonder, how that will be...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This story is actually a reboot from my old AU project called "A Star's Tale- Chronicles of Reborn". I'm rewriting this whole again, since I spotted some points, that weren cringy or too rushy. You can still view it at my old account and search it on Google.
> 
> And I got a new account, because I accidently deleted my old email address.


End file.
